Bring me to Life
by Faye Leingod
Summary: Sakura now a jounin is sadly awaiting a lonely christmas,yet again.Too bad no one told her what our favorite shinobi is planning!SK and many others!


I made this story for desert-tiger because she has helped me and encouraged me with my story writing.It's a christmas story and it's a Sakura?.Hahahaha!I'm no gonna tell you!You'll just have to read to find out!Enjoy!

"Talking"_ 'Thinking'__** Singing**_

* * *

Sakura looked out her window and stared at the now empty cherry blossom tree.

_'It's starting to snow...just like that day.'_

Sighing she put on her coat and stepped outside._'I feel like training...I don't wanna think.I don't want to remember...'_

Jumping through the tree's she stopped when she reached the clearing where team seven had always trained.The nineteen year old looked up at the sky and remembered all the times she'd screamed at Naruto and had fawned over Sasuke,all the times she'd called her Sensei a Hentai.

_'Those were good times...'_She thought sadly.After working so hard for so long,they had finally become Jounins,and joined Kakashi two

years ago.On that day it had been snowing too,and she had been so happy.What had made it even better was the fact that Sasuke

hugged her.Sasuke the ice cube had actually hugged her!But now...they had all split up.She missed seeing them.Sure they did the

occasional missions together...but still,after Ino got married to Shikamaru,she had no one to spend the holidays with,since Hinata was sad

about Naruto's ussual absence.So today,on christmas eve,she was alone.She yearned for someone's company,anyone's company,she'd even settle for her Sasuke the Ice cube,but he too was on a mission.Adjusting her black mini skirt she blew her bangs away from her

face.Dusting off some of the snow from her waist length hair she frowned."I can't believe what I'm wearing!If it wasn't for the coat I'd be

freezing to death.I could see the headlines now:Jounin dies of Hypothermia."

_'Only Naruto would of thought of that,he must of rubbed off on me.'_She thought sadly as a lone tear fell down her porcelain cheek.Sitting on the ground she hugged her knees to herself and rested her chin on them.She smiled.Opening her mouth she decided to

sing a song that Kakashi had been humming on the day they had all joined him in rank.She had asked him what it was called and when he

told her she had asked him why he sung.He had only smiled sadly and replied,"One day you'll understand Cherry Blossom,one day you'll

know."She looked up at the moon in the clear sky and let her voice ring.Letting the pain out through her singing.

(A.N- the stuff outside is the song she's singing.The stuff in parenthesis is the male part)

_**How can you see into my eyes like open doors**_

_**leading you down into my core**_

_**where I've become so numb without a soul my spirit sleeping somewhere cold**_

_**until you find it there and lead it back home**_

_**(Wake me up)**_

_**Wake me up inside**_

_**(I can't wake up)**_

_**Wake me up inside**_

_**(Save me)**_

_**call my name and save me from the dark**_

_**(Wake me up)**_

_**bid my blood to run**_

_**(I can't wake up)**_

_**before I come undone**_

_**(Save me)**_

_**save me from the nothing I've become**_

She was surprised when she heard the male voice but thought it was only in her mind.She ignored it and kept on singing

_**Now that I know what I'm without**_

_**you can't just leave me**_

_**breathe into me and make me real**_

_**bring me to life**_

_**(Wake me up)**_

_**Wake me up inside**_

_**(I can't wake up)**_

_**Wake me up inside**_

_**(Save me)**_

_**call my name and save me from the dark**_

_**(Wake me up)**_

_**bid my blood to run**_

_**(I can't wake up)**_

_**before I come undone**_

_**(Save me)**_

_**save me from the nothing I've become**_

_**Bring me to life**_

_**(I've been living a lie, there's nothing inside)**_

_**Bring me to life**_

_**frozen inside without your touch without your love darling only you are the life among the dead**_

_**(all this time I can't believe I couldn't see**_

_**kept in the dark but you were there in front of me)**_

_**I've been sleeping a thousand years it seems**_

_**got to open my eyes to everything**_

_**(without a thought without a voice without a soul**_

_**don't let me die here there must be something more)**_

_**bring me to life**_

_**(Wake me up)**_

_**Wake me up inside**_

_**(I can't wake up)**_

_**Wake me up inside**_

_**(Save me)**_

_**call my name and save me from the dark**_

_**(Wake me up)**_

_**bid my blood to run**_

_**(I can't wake up)**_

_**before I come undone**_

_**(Save me)**_

_**save me from the nothing I've become**_

_**Bring me to life**_

_**(I've been living a lie, there's nothing inside)**_

_**Bring me to life**_

Sakura opened her eyes and gasped at the sight in front of her.There in all his rugged glory was Kakashi Hatake.He was leaning against a

tree and he was grinning at her."Kakashi-Sensei!You were the one singing with me?"She asked wide-eyed.She didn't know he had such

a good voice.He had probably made her look bad.As if reading her thoughts he became serious."You sing beautifully Sakura."She

blushed at the compliment and liked the warm feeling he caused with just saying her name."I thought you were on a mission Sensei!Did

you finish already?"In a flash he was in front of her."I'm not your Sensei anymore Sakura..."He whispered huskily on her ear.She fought

down the urge to blush."Okay Sen-Kakashi."He smirked.He liked the effect he was having on her.He reached up and,with his hand

wiped the lone tear off her face."What are you doing out here Sakura?Don't you know it's dangerous being out here wearing a tank and

a skirt!It's not a hot day y'know."

She glowered at him but instead of pulling away,she leaned on him,as if for support."Thank you Kakashi."She whispered as she lifted her

head and looked up at him.He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her closer.Leaning his forehead against hers he smiled.

"For what?"

"For being here with me when I felt alone and abandoned.For choosing me over your stupid perverted Icha Icha Paradise!"She stated giggling.

He frowned but then he lifted his arm and slowly removed his mask.She gasped.He was gorgeous!It made her feel selfconscience about

her appearence."You're beautiful the way you are Sakura,believe it."She smiled at his impersonation of Naruto.He suddenly frowned."If I

wasn't hear,would you of rather had Sasuke holding you?"

She struggled to get away, but only succeeded in making him tighten his hold on her."How can you say that?I've loved you since the day we became chunins!When you told me it was alright that I lost,you were so understanding,unlike Naruto and Sasuke.You were the only

one who told me not to worry."By the end of her rant,her voice was hoarse from the yelling and her face wet from the tears.He

sighed."Sakura look at me."She did so,but reluctantly.She was surprised to see the hurt and remorse in his eyes and felt her heart wrench

at having caused him such pain."I'm sorry Sakura,I loved you from the first time I saw you,the day I became your sensei.I thought with

time it would go away,but mt love for you just kept getting stronger.I hid my emotions in fear of scaring you and in fear of rejection."She

had slowly relaxed again as he spoke.He loosened his grip accordingly before continuing,"So now that we've clarified our feelings for eachother can I ask you something?"

She giggled slightly,"What?"He smirked."Can I Kiss you?"She nodded slowly.Time seemed to slow down as she carefully stood on her

tip-toes, bringing them up to the same height. Then, tantalisingly slow she moved her lips towards his. He growled slightly in impatience

and pulled her closer, sending her lips crashing against his.The kiss gradually deepened, and he ran his tongue over her lips, begging for

access. She smirked slightly before submitting. Before she knew what was happening her arms had snaked up and around his neck and

she was pulling him closer.

It was amazing; neither of them could understand why they'd resisted for so long. He pulled her even closer, causing her hips to brush

against him. She felt a thrill run through her and shuddered slightly.After what seemed like an eternity, Kakashi pulled back and, slightly

breathless, said, " Merry Christmas Sakura…"

She hushed him by putting a finger to his lips. Gently she pulled his head down for another deep kiss.This time she broke it, but she didn't

pull very far away from him. She rested her head on his shoulder and moved her arms so that they rested on his chest. Softly she

whispered, "Merry Christmas… Kakashi."

* * *

Merry Christmas Y'all!I hope you enjoyed it!Please review and tell me whether I should continue or not!Thanks! 

Faye Leingod


End file.
